The 1st Hunger Games SYOT
by theali
Summary: The Dark Days are over, and the 1st Hunger Games will soon begin. SYOT open.
1. Announcement

President Octavius Whitfield was sitting behind his desk. He had a piece of paper laying in front of him, but it was not as if he needed this little cheat sheet — he had memorized the speech long ago.

"Ready, President?" one of the cameramen asked. "We start the transmission in three… two… one," he said, and he gave Octavius a sign to start.

" _People of Panem! I am glad to declare the Dark Days are over. The Capitol feels ready to forgive you your ungratefulness and the attempt to destroy the harmony we all built in the past. However, to honor the sacrifice of those who suffered during the Dark Days, from this year onwards The Hunger Games shall take place. All citizens ages twelve to eighteen shall be subjected to a lottery. In this lottery two tributes, one male and one female, shall be chosen from each of the district, and they shall fight to the death. May the odds be ever in your favor."_

* * *

 **Note:** I'm a non-native English speaker. If you notice any mistakes, don't hesitate to comment on that.

SYOT open — send your submissions (up to three tributes per person + escorts, if you wish) by PM. You can see the form below. Please mind that this is the 1st ever Hunger Games — there are no Careers yet, and everyone has exactly one entry in the pool. I don't really expect to see any volunteers, unless you can justify it very well. 

Name, age, gender:

District:

Family, friends & history:

Reaction to being reaped:

Appearance & personality:

Outfits (reaping, parade, interview):

Interview angle:

Token (if any):

Alliances (if any):

Strengths & weaknesses:

Preferred weapon (if any):

Suggested training score:

Suggested death:

Anything else you'd like me to know:

Some of the things you submit may change (e.g. score, parade outfit, death). 

For escorts please include: name, age, district, appearance & personality.


	2. Introductions (Part 1)

**District 2: Asuka Lockmark**

When Asuka returned home from his family's _safe place_ , he was stunned by seeing the property almost completely destroyed. His parents had worked all their lives to make this house perfect. Now only one of four buildings was suitable for living, though maybe "suitable" was too big a word – Asuka found the conditions appalling.

Soon the President's announcement was aired and everything got even worse. The idea of the Hunger Games was preposterous. Fighting for the Capitol, loosing literally _everything_ … And that was what they were going to get in exchange: the same treatment as the worst rebels? It was not like if they could do anything, but every time he went out, he heard outraged murmurs. At the same time, he kept quiet – that was the safest thing to do. Especially now, when it was only him and cousin Ooe.

* * *

 **District 1: Scarlet Iltari**

Every single day at the community home looked the same. Scarlet, along with her younger brother, was placed there just before the end of the Rebellion. Soon she knew the drill perfectly. At six thirty one of the guardians rang a bell to wake everyone up. Then they had three quarters to get ready for the day and eat a modest breakfast before the classes started. After several hours of classes they got lunch, and the worst part of the day started. In the daily routine it was listed simply as chores, but in fact they were assigned quite a number of exhausting, tedious works. _One of ways to remind them they were a burden._

She hated this place with all her heart, but she needed to stay strong. _For Marble_. She cherished the time she could spend with her little brother each evening. He was still too young and innocent to understand everything, to worry about the approaching reaping. And she kind of wanted him to stay this way.

* * *

 **District 10: Miklos Deymi**

He actively participated in the Rebellion. He didn't regret having worked as a messenger nor having met some interesting individuals from other districts. But now he knew better than to voice his opinion on Capitol – he appreciated the fact that he hadn't been tracked down and thus got a chance for a fairly normal life after the Dark Days. Unlike many others, he didn't think much about the Hunger Games.

Miklos preferred to focus on his work and enjoy a quiet life as long as he could – he liked to think that he always did the right thing. _What's supposed to happen, will happen._

* * *

 **District 4: Leyna Tepin**

Living on the streets can teach you a lot. That you cannot count on anyone except yourself. That nobody cares about you, because they don't have any reason to. That you should _always expect the worst_ , because it's safer and much less disappointing.

By the time the Hunger Games were announced, Leyna spent more than two years on the streets. And while the idea itself seemed disgusting, how much different could it be from her current life? Maybe here nobody strived to kill her, but struggling to survive was something she had gotten used to long ago. She wasn't going to stress over the possibility of getting reaped, when her major problems were finding something to eat and having a safe place to sleep.

* * *

 **District 2: Antoinette Granite**

 _My sunbeam_ , her mother always called her. And it was a perfectly reasonable nickname, as Antoinette rarely could be seen without a bright smile on her face. Thanks to this unusually positive attitude she gained many friends… And "naïve" label in the eyes of others. _Life's not a fairytale, girl._

Fear, worry, anger. Antoinette knew this emotions as well as anyone else, but she chose not to show them. _Let your smile change the world, but don't let the world change your smile._


End file.
